


Centrifugal Force Isn’t Keeping Me From Crying Tho

by LoonyLoomy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Birthday, Dialogue Heavy, Family, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoonyLoomy/pseuds/LoonyLoomy
Summary: With varying amounts of enthusiasm, the Stan twins look for some trouble to get into on their 12th birthday.[Really, just...900 words of mindless fluff and humour.]





	Centrifugal Force Isn’t Keeping Me From Crying Tho

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this up quickly after getting a prompt based on it being their birthday today! Hope everyone enjoys~

“Ford.”

“Mm?”

“ _Fooooooord.”_

“ _Whaaaaaat_?”

“Are you _seriously_  gonna sit there reading? C’mon! What kinda fun is that for our _birthday_?”

Stanford put the book down on his lap, but left his finger on the page when he closed it. “I was really excited about getting this; I’ve been wanting to read it for ages! Besides, mom and dad already said we weren’t gonna do anything special. And you got those cool action figurines, don’t you wanna play with those?”

“ _Uuuuggghhhhh_ ,” he replied, kicking the bottom of Ford’s bunkbed. “I wanna go _out_ , _explore_ , eat some _ice cream_ , just, _something!”_

“…Aaaaand you’re gonna keep annoying me until we do, aren’t you?”

“Yep!”

“ _Alright_ , fine.” Stanford slipped a stray piece of paper into _Alien Sightings of North America: Real Life Stories and Accounts_  and hopped down onto the floor. “Glass Shard Beach?”

“Hell yes!” Stanley declared, jumping out of bed.

His brother punched him on the arm, saying, “ _That’s_  for the kicking. You have no idea how annoying it is.”

Stanley copied his words with a mocking tone, laughing when he got another punch out of it. “Alright, come on, nerd, let’s go get that ice cream.”

Ford followed him as he walked out the bedroom door. “You already spent all of your allowance in town last Saturday. _Loser_.”

“Yeah, but _you_  haven’t spent yours for ages, so we’re good, right?”

“No way am I paying for your ice cream!”

* * *

Stanley chewed and swallowed the last of his cone just as Stanford took the first bite out of his. Their legs dangled over the edge of the pier; a calm sea stretched out underneath them. A few seagulls were getting a bit too close for comfort, but besides the possibility of losing their food, it was peaceful. Quiet.

“Well, this sucks. Surely a couple of unattended 12-year-olds like us can get into more trouble than this, right?”

“I haven’t even finished eating yet, bro, learn some patience. And _you’re welcome_ , by the way, for that ice cream cone you wolfed down.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, gratefulness, patience, whatever. Hey, d’you think we’re tall enough for the boat thing yet?”

“I don’t think I have enough money left to pay for the ride anyway, Stanley.”

“Weeeeell…maybe we could…sneak on?”

“Why bother asking if we’re tall enough in the first place if you’re just gonna do that?”

He made an “I don’t know” sound and shrugged. “A modicum of relative morality?”

“What?” Stanford said incredulously.

“Ooh! I bet we could get on if we go round the back of the boat while they’re collecting the tickets! The fence is super short anyway, we can totally manage that.”

“Uh… I don’t know, Stanley…”

“I’ll give you my allowance next week.”

“…Well, we can _try_ , at least.”

“Awesome! High six?”

Stanford raised his hand after a moment’s hesitation. “High six.”

* * *

The ride operator couldn’t have looked more disinterested if she wanted to; her eyes were fixedly half-lidded and she leaned her head on her hand so that every movement to take tokens and push buttons was done with the least amount of effort expended possible.

The twins, for their part, still sneaked by as if they had a danger of being caught, even though the operator moving her head a few inches to the left seemed tantamount to running a marathon in her state.

They sidled into a couple of free spots, Stanley grinning in anticipation and Stanford making sure he had a good grip on the seat below him.

The first few swings almost made them regret spending their zero hard-earned dollars at all.

After a number of them passed, though, it got to a point where Stanford was beginning to loosen up, and Stanley was checking to make sure the rickety thing didn’t have any screws missing.

When the thing swung them so high they were practically horizontal to the ground, Ford shouted, “This is amazing! The centrifugal force you can feel is so exhilarating!”

“Is THAT the word we’re going for? I really think– _oh god we’re upside down oh god oh my god.”_

Stanley clutched onto his brother’s arm with a vice-like grip which didn’t let up until the ride had stopped completely. Even then, it only got fractionally softer.

“Woohoo! We should do that again.”

“ _NO!”_

Stanford gave him a smirk. “Hmm, I’m getting the impression here that _my brother,_  Mr Stanley Punching Pines, might have been…scared?”

“I, uh… I may or may not have a thing about heights.”

Ford laughed but took a hold of his hand as they got out of the boat with shaky legs. Passing through the barriers with all the paying customers, the operator said, with a voice so monotonous it could have been an audial representation of filling in tax returns, “We hope you enjoyed the ride. Please come again and have a nice day.”

“Was that enough trouble for you for the day, bro?”

“Weirdly, I am starting to see the appeal of staying home and reading a book.”

“Sounds like a good plan to me!”

* * *

Their mother was absent enough from phone calls to greet them as they got home. “How was your day out, boys? Fun?”

Simultaneously, they said, “It was great!” “The worst idea for a day out possible.”

“Well, there’s cake in the kitchen, knock yourselves out. And happy birthday, you rascals.”


End file.
